


Помощь Синтары

by Miriamel



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Rain Wilds Chronicles - Robin Hobb
Genre: Dragons, F/M, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таким, как Тимара, запрещено размножаться — об этом ей твердили с детства. Но подростковые гормоны дают о себе знать.</p><p>Беты: Aviendha.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Помощь Синтары

Тимаре повезло: ей удалось подстрелить оленя ещё до полудня. Разделывая тушу, она жалела, что Синтаре не пробраться между частыми стволами и не съесть добычу прямо здесь. Тогда Тимаре не пришлось бы таскать мясо к берегу реки. «Раз уж взялась мечтать — мечтай сразу о том, чтобы Синтара научилась летать и охотилась сама», — одёрнула она себя.

Взвалив на плечи заднюю ногу, она побрела к лагерю. За время пути она привыкла переносить тяжёлую добычу, научилась лавировать между кустами, не цепляясь за ветки. Кожа на плечах загрубела, ремни больше не натирали. Дорога не казалась трудной, и мысли Тимары поплыли. Кого попросить о помощи? С кем поделиться мясом?

Татс — самый очевидный вариант. Несколько недель назад ей в голову бы не пришло рассматривать другие возможности. Но сейчас, когда она узнала, что объятия и поцелуи только разжигают страсть, ей не хотелось оставаться с ним наедине. Тимара прекрасно знала, что стоит им отойти от лагеря, как Татс начнёт мягкое наступление. Нет уж, спасибо. Достаточно тяжело было бороться с собой, чтобы сопротивляться ещё и ему. Она могла не устоять, и эта ошибка обошлась бы дорого.

Ведь Тимаре нельзя заводить детей. Она появилась на свет уродом с чешуйками, которые в норме должны пробиваться не раньше десяти лет. Кто знает, какое чудовище она способна породить? И неясно, что хуже: выкидыш или жизнеспособный урод.

Нет, Татса звать не нужно.

Следом на ум пришёл Рапскаль. Не прошло и недели с того момента, когда Тимара узнала, что он жив. При одной мысли о нём сердце начинала часто и радостно биться. Рапскаль был героем. Когда вечерами хранители сидели вокруг костра, он рассказывал о приключениях, пережитых вместе с Хеби. Тимара смотрела на отблески пламени, отражавшиеся в алой чешуе на его лице, и думала о том, каким же красивым он стал с того момента, как покинул Кассарик.

_Тебе обязательно так подробно и так громко мусолить эту тему?_

_Я думаю, как принести тебе мясо!_

_Нет, ты думаешь не об этом._

И драконица закрыла сознание от Тимары.

Алум — вот кто помог принести мясо. Его Урбуку сегодня удалось поймать огромную рыбину в дополнении к положенной всем драконам порции, поэтому Алум удовольствовался головой и передними ногами оленя. Синтара проглатывала куски мяса по мере того, как Тимара приносила их из леса, и хотела всё больше. Но драконица была голодна всегда, а Тимара знала, что сегодня Синтара получила куда больше мяса, чем вчера и позавчера.

От оленя осталось лишь пятно крови. Солнце клонилось к горизонту. Вернулись прочие охотники. Больше всех повезло Карсону — ему удалось найти пару речных свиней совсем рядом с рекой, и Плевок уснул там же, где ел.

Получив свою порцию запечённой на вертеле рыбы, Тимара устроилась у костра. Пока она, обжигаясь, ловила языком срывающиеся капли жира, ей удавалось не думать о своих метаниях. Только облизав пальцы и бросив в костёр ветку, на которую была насажена рыба, она подняла глаза на Рапскаля, сегодня удивительно молчаливого. Он вырезал что-то из куска дерева, не слишком умело, так что нож с грубой рукояткой то и дело срывался, грозя обрезать пальцы. Тимара наблюдала за ним как заворожённая и далеко не сразу заметила, какими глазами смотрит на неё Татс. Она поняла, что для него не осталось незамеченным, как она пялилась на Рапскаля. Если бы не слой чешуи, покрывавший её лицо, Тимара бы покраснела.

_Я хочу есть._

_Я знаю, Синтара. Ты всегда хочешь есть,_ — устало ответила Тимара.

_Вот именно!_ — вспылила Синтара и продолжила спокойнее: — _В двухстах шагах ниже по течению на самом берегу стоит огромное дерево. Его корни омывает вода, в них застряла большая куча плавника. В ней запуталась речная свинья. Не слишком жирная, но лучше, чем ничего._

_Откуда ты знаешь?_

Эмоции, донёсшиеся от Синтары, больше всего напоминали фырканье. Она не сочла нужным ответить на вопрос и сказала только: — _Поспеши, пока другие драконы не послали за ней своих хранителей._

Тимара нехотя встала. Не то чтобы она очень устала, ей выпадали деньки и потяжелей. Да и отвлечься от мыслей было приятно. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как идея добыть свинью показалась ей более чем привлекательной. Проклятые драконы с их чарами.

Смеркалось, и деревья сливались в тёмную массу, но видимость на берегу пока оставалась хорошей. Тимара прислушивалась, полагая, что застрявшая свинья будет производить много шума.

До дерева с корнями в воде Тимара не дошла. Её отвлёк приглушённый мужской стон, тут же отозвавшийся в низу живота и заставивший забыть об охоте. «Я не должна смотреть», — сказала себе Тимара. Ей было достаточно того раза, когда она застала Грефта и Джерд в объятиях друг друга. Но не смогла остановиться — её неудержимо влекло вперёд. Тщательно следя за тем, чтобы оставаться незамеченной, она выглянула из-за куста.

Карсон полулежал, откинувшись на выпирающий из земли корень. Он был полностью одет, только из расстёгнутых штанов торчал толстый член, наполовину скрытый во рту склонившегося над ним Седрика. Тимара едва подавила возглас удивления, смотря, как раскрасневшиеся губы скользят вдоль ствола, блестящего от слюны. Седрик ритмично двигал головой, одной рукой опираясь о землю, второй придерживая член. Карсон запустил руки ему в волосы и не шевелился, если не считать грудной клетки, поднимающейся и опадающей в такт частому глубокому дыханию. Тимара заметила зажмуренные глаза и закушенную губу и снова сосредоточилась на завораживающем движении рта Седрика. На мгновение он выпустил член, чтобы облизать красную головку, а затем заглотил снова, почти до основания. Тимара едва справлялась с пожирающим её желанием. Карсон выгнулся и застонал, и из её глаз едва не брызнули слёзы. Когда Седрик принялся неторопливо вылизывать начавший опадать член, она бросилась прочь и бежала до тех пор, пока перед глазами не закружили красные точки.

Она рухнула на колени, схватившись за бок. Ей потребовалось изрядное количество времени, чтобы отдышаться, но вместе с тем пришла и ясность мыслей. Ей нетрудно было догадаться, что всё подстроила Синтара: той и прежде приходилось устраивать Тимаре «неожиданное» зрелище. Показав любовные игры Грефта и Джерд, Синтара надеялась, что Тимара последует их примеру, заведёт любовника и прекратит тревожить драконицу беспокойными мыслями и сладкими снами.

Чего же Синтара хотела теперь?

Тимара расхохоталась, запрокинув голову. Страх беременности — вот что заставляло её обрубать все попытки Татса и Рапскаля заполучить её. Что ж, теперь она знала, как утолить плотское желание и при этом не думать о возможности зачатия.

_Вот, значит, какую свинью ты мне подложила,_ — мысленно хихикнула она.

_Драконы не занимаются такими глупостями,_ — раздались в ответ самодовольные мысли Синтары. — _Но, может быть, ты кое-чему научишься и прекратишь досаждать мне своими страстями._


End file.
